The Royal Tickle Guard
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben is depressed and too stubborn to laugh when Jocu tickles him, he brings in his secret weapon!


**guestsurprise and I have done another classic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jocu heard that Ben was feeling depressed. He knew that he needed to do something, but what? He knew that Ben was always at Headquarters and that he couldn't just waltz into there and freak the poor boy out.

"No, I have a better idea," he chuckled to himself, now rubbing his hands hungrily.

"Oh boy…what are you planning Jocu?" Vivo chuckled, now walking in.

"I'm gonna cheer Ben up," Jocu responded, now taking on a more human appearance.

"Oh so you're just gonna walk into his workplace and tickle him to tears?" Vivo asked curiously.

"No of course not. He's not even going to know it's me," Jocu smiled, now letting his red skin fade to tan and letting his piercing green eyes remain the same.

"Oh I can't wait to see this from our crystal ball," Vivo chuckled.

Jocu winked and then disappeared. He teleported himself to Ben's Headquarters and disguised himself as an average Plumber. Everyone was so busy that they didn't even notice the large Plumber in their midst. And it's no wonder…many of the aliens were large so it was not completely unusual.

Jocu made his way to Ben's office and saw Ben up to his neck in complaints. Pakmar, Mr. Baumann and several townsfolk chewed out Ben ornate damaging their stores and property while stopping crime.

It didn't matter whether he caught the bad guys or not, no one appreciated him.

After all the tongue-lashing, Ben sulked all the way to the Plumber's outer space base and flopped onto the couch.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," Ben whimpered in defeat. "I hate my life."

"Hello there Ben." A voice soothed.

Ben's head shot up in pure shock. He swirled around to meet the tan plumber with sparkling green eyes and pointed ears. Ben's eyebrows met his hairline in surprise.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Jay. I'm new to the Plumber's Headquarters."

"Oh, uh…nice to meet you, Jay. Sorry about this." Ben got up. "I've been having a rough day."

"I know."

"What?!"

"I know you've had a rough day. That's why I'm here."

Ben was genuinely confused. "Huh?"

"You see, I'm new here. I would like to be shown around. Perhaps this can take your mind off things."

"Well, I don't think I can…"

"Why not?"

"Well I still…"

"This is all you have to do am I right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"And there is nothing else to be done am I correct?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then, let's go," Jay smiled, now gently walking out of the room. Ben just shrugged and followed him. I mean there was no arguing with this new Plumber anyway.

A few minutes later….

"And that's the kitchen and that's…"

"Thank you Ben, but how about we visit Earth and you can show me sights there?"

"Well, I would have to clear it with the Magister first." Ben said.

One of the magisters was heading their way and before Ben could say a word, the magister told him to go down to Earth for a break.

Since all of Ben's work was done, he was off for the rest of the day. Ben couldn't believe it! Excited, Ben quickly headed to the teleportation chambers. While his back was turned, he didn't notice Jay and the magister wink at each other. It was almost as if they knew something Ben didn't.

"And now…let the true fun begin," Jay grinned, now teleporting behind Ben down to Earth.

"So, what to do first, Ben?" asked the Tickle Monster in disguise. "Let's go somewhere fun!"

"I don't know. I'm not really in a fun mood today. I'm only suppose to show you around." Ben said. "Well, there's Mr. Baumann' store. But he's kind of mad at me. There's Undertown...but there's a lot of aliens down there mad at me..."

Jocu could feel his friend's anguish. "Please don't be sad, Ben."

"Why shouldn't I be? I always try to help people. But..." Ben was to sad to even continue.

What he didn't expect was the new Plumber bring him into a hug. "You're in worse shape than I thought."

"Dude! What's with the hug?!" Ben said, trying to break free.

Just then, everything went black.

Before Ben knew it, he was in Tickle Castle!

"Huh?! Why am I-?!" Ben looked at Jay, who transformed himself into Jocu!

Ben yelped in surprise and stumbled onto the feather carpet.

Jocu chuckled. "It's okay, Ben. I heard you were down in the dumps so I came to cheer you up."

Ben tried to scramble up and run away, but Jocu pinned him down by holding down his arms and putting his knee on his back. "Ooooh, no. You're not getting away from me." He cooed. "You need a good tickle!"

"NO! No tickling! No tickling!" Ben said. "I don't need tickling! I never have and never will! All tickling does is make me laugh and look stupid!"

"Don't say that, Ben! Tickling is a cure that helps the disheartened!" Jocu retorted.

The carpet feathers started swishing under Ben's chin. He started to giggle.

"Is that laughter I hear, Ben?" Jocu teased. "Are those feathers tickling your chin?"

"N-No!" Ben squeezed his mouth shut.

"Oh, don't be like that. Just laugh and enjoy the tickles." Jocu said before using his extra set of arms to tickle Ben's sides.

Ben grunted and and growled, forcing his laughter to stay inside him.

"My, my, aren't we putting up a fight?" Jocu said softly in Ben's ear. He knew his teasing made the human's resistance falter. "How about this?"

Jocu hoisted Ben up and brought him face to face. Ben saw the toothy grin of Jocu before the tickle Monster began to tickle his armpits.

Now Ben was in complete resistance mode. His eyes watered, his lips trembled, but he kept his laughter inside. He wasn't going to crack.

"Huh. Even with your worst tickle spot tickled, you're still resisting." Jocu said. "This calls for my secret weapon." Jocu let out a sharp whistle.

Three sparkly light flew down and took the form of three fairies.

It was the Tickle Fairies! Honey, Giggles, and Twinkle.

"Oh, no!" Ben squeaked. He saw that each fairy had a glowing feather attached to their little belts.

"Ben! It's Ben!" Giggles flew up to Ben and planted tiny little kisses on his cheek. "I missed you!" She tickled him under the chin with her fingers. "Cootchie, coo!"

Ben clenched his teeth tight.

"You see, ladies. Ben is bound and determined not to laugh." Jocu said. "And with you three being graduated to Tickle Warriors, this will Ben your toughest challenge yet!"

"Tickle Warriors?!" Ben said.

"Yep! Jocu and his family have been training us to be Tickle Warriors and join the Royal Tickle Guard!" Honey said.

"We passed with flying colors!" Giggles said.

"Less talk, more laugh!" Twinkle waved her feather over her head and it's magic made her entire body fluffy! She zipped under Ben's shirt and wiggled her arms and legs all over his stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Ben involuntarily sputtered and started to laugh. "Hehehehehehahahahaha!" It was SO soft! It made Ben feel even more ticklish.

"Yes! He's breaking!" Jocu said.

"My turn!" Honey made her brown hair grow into long, large locks that stretched out and tickled Ben's ears, neck, and nose.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Q-Quit it!" Ben's laughter was escaping.

Now it was Giggles' turn. With a squeal of delight, Giggles used her magic feather on herself. Her entire body became sparkling in a purple light. She

"This'll be fun!" Giggles flew to Ben's ankle and flew up his pantleg. When Ben felt her glowing body brush against his skin. He let out a big laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ben blinked. "Huh?!"

"Yes, Giggles used her magic so that when she touches you the slightest way, it'll tickle you like crazy."

Giggles then mercilessly tickled Ben's inner thigh and finally broke.

Ben's eyes lit up with new life as he howled with ticklish laughter! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cried. "THAHAT TICKLES!"

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Jocu teased.

Giggles tickled Ben as she crawled all over him underneath his clothes as high speeds. She tickled his stomach, back, neck, underarms while her sisters tickled the rest of him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes! At last!" Jocu said. "Let all your problems laugh away!"

Ben eyes were dripping with tears of laughter. Never has he laughed so hard in his life. These fairies were Tickle masters!

When Ben's face turned red, Jocu ordered the fairies to stop and have Ben a recovery nip on the neck, returning his strength.

"I'm sorry for the reinforcement, Ben. But you needed it." Jocu said. "Feel better?"

"Well, I feel better than I was before." Ben smiled.

"You see? Now everyone is happy!" Giggles hugged Ben's cheek, making the teen chuckle and hug the sweet little fairy.

"So, now that our very good friend is all cheered up, who wants some chuckle berry pie?" Jocu suggested.

"ME! ME! ME!" the fairies chirped.

Ben laughed "Me too! Laughter is a great medicine, but it can make you build up an appetite!"

Jocu, the fairies, and Ben all headed to the kitchen for a tummy-tickling good feast!

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you like it, everyone! And you too, guestsurprise! :)**


End file.
